Webbed harnesses are worn by users for a variety of reasons. Webbed harnesses may be used in fall-protection systems to secure a user to a rigid structure. Such harnesses may have a lanyard connection point to attach a lanyard or lifeline to the harness. The lanyard or lifeline may attach at a second end to a rigid structure, which may secure the user to that structure. Webbed harnesses may be used as child restraint devices. Some parents may tether themselves to their child using a webbed harness. Such a configuration may restrict the distance from a parent that a child may roam.